Brick City
''"The city was literally brought down because of some mindless gangsters who didn't agree with each other, and just had to kill each other. If you read about what this place was like in the 50's..this place literally could have become New York's younger brother..." ''~ Skate, Explaining the story of Brick City to Puppy Brick City, West Algena, Algena is the main setting in Puppy. It is a rather small city known for and being named for 90% of it's buildings being made of Brick (due to it being built around the bay of the river area with the most clay supply in the entire of Algena) and also it's notorious crime rates. It is claimed to be the most dangerous city in the country. History: Unlike most cities in Algena, it was not constructed in the 18th and 19th century, but instead was constructed during the Roaring Twenties (Though it was still a large settlement before the 20's). The City had a roaring and bustling future up until the mid 1950's, and had an excellent entertainment history, being described as "The New Orleans or Hollywood" of a rather new and unknown country. When the Robrino and Bono Mafia Families settled in the city coming from chains of international mobs and started to wage war on the streets, it scared off most tourists and as such the booming and promising local economy and entertainment industry for the city went completely. Over the years more and more gangs were formed from foreigners who had relocated to the city due to it's location and started to disagree with one another, creating even more wars on the streets on an extremely often basis. It is the poorest city in Algena, with the neighborhood of Ginmore voted the worst neighborhood in Algena for quality of life. 90% of the buildings in the city were constructed decades ago, leading to the city having much more of a slums feel than most other shinier cities in the city. Despite all that, It has a very vibrant nightlife, and is also known for the Happy Land Amusement Park, which is the largest amusement park in the whole of Algena, with 89 rides and 14 roller coasters. Neighbourhoods: * Ginmore * Puffington * Spade Park * Rurbs * Mitchinson * Bald Eagle Point * Window Park * Eli * Chinatown * Chase Bay * Murbinson Trivia/Facts: * Brick City is a very commonly used nickname for Newark, New Jersey the largest city in the state of New Jersey, USA however these are not the same cities. * Like New Lucinda, the city has a theme song. This is the cities theme song. * Many neighbourhoods are similar to ones found in New Lucinda in Dog, in both feel and vibe as well as layout. ** Ginmore = Aletown ** Puffington = Red Way ** Spade Park = Rosensberg * It is unknown if Brick City really exists in the canon of Algena. It is one of the few main things we have not received answers for in the continuity ** It is quite unlikely, as it is not mentioned once anywhere else and is only 20 minutes away from West Bay, the second largest city in Algena which is also one of the richest cities in the country compared to the run down slums of Brick City